Piece of the Sun
by Lumos-MischiefManaged-Nox
Summary: The BAU returns from a case, and Hotch and Emily both have the same plan in mind. Emily/JJ and Hotch/Beth. Written for CCOAC's Flower Challenge. Complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: I sometimes like reading Emily/Hotch romance fics but I do not feel I could ever do the pairing justice and frankly I'm not comfortable in writing one so you guys get friendship instead, sorry. This is written for CCOAC's Flower Challenge. My chosen character was Emily Prentiss, flower was Sunflower and I was assigned Aaron Hotchner as a secondary character. Also I am bumping up the time that Hotch meets Beth, so instead of being in 7X10, let's just pretend that they have already been on a date.

Summary: The BAU returns from a case, and Hotch and Emily both have the same plan in mind, to pick up flowers for their loved ones. Emily/JJ and Hotch/Beth. Takes place after Season 7 Episode 6: Epilogue.

* * *

Piece of the Sun

Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the Behavioural Analyses Unit sighed as he exited the elevator; it was more of an internal sigh because his exhaustion did not permeate on the outside. The team had just returned from a long case.

This past unsub continually drowned his victims. He had hope of reviving them to learn about their experience of death and constantly hoped for a different outcome than his first near death encounter. This cause caused Reid to reveal that he had had a certain experience when he thought he was going to die at the hands of Tobias Hankel but a dark shadow was cast over the team when Prentiss divulged that she had coded during the ambulance ride after her struggle with Doyle.

Hotch slowly pulled open the glass door to the bull pen, and the team staggered in behind him. He knew they were exhausted, so he gave his head a shake and spoke up before the members had sat down at their desks, "Guys, just head home. We will pick this up after the weekend."

Sluggishly the team headed out. Morgan walked out with his arm slung around Garcia, "Have a good weekend my Crime Fighters!" Garcia declared to the remaining agents as Morgan simply offered a wave. Rossi followed behind them with his head down obviously lost in thought; Hotch knew something had been bothering the older man and had yet to ask him.

"I better get going… might be able to catch Henry before he falls asleep," JJ said offering a small smile to the remaining agents and a lingering glance to the woman on her left.

Hotch then headed up to his office to drop off some of his work load. As he looked down to the bull pen from his office he could see Prentiss talking to Reid. He knew that the young man had been most distraught over the revelation that the brunette agent had died and he could tell that Prentiss was calming their resident genius by the way that she was running a hand down Reid's arm. And she continued to do so even after their conversation had come to a close because they picked up their belongings, Prentiss linked their arms and exited the BAU.

Hotch had managed to leave the BAU in record time himself, only a mere 4 minutes after the other agents had dispersed, which happened to be quick in his books, and headed to the parking garage. Jessica was watching Jack for the night, and Hotch knew he had some making up to do. He had promised Beth, his girlfriend that he would be taking her out for dinner that evening but had to cancel as it was much too late. Instead, he decided to surprise her with an impromptu visit. But first, like the gentleman he was raised to be he needed to bring her something. A gift that would show his appreciation for her but not make her feel overwhelmed. He knew that perfect thing- Flowers. But now that only question was what type?

Pulling his vehicle to the side of the road, he put it into park outside of the nearby flower shop. He walked into the small establishment as his senses were assaulted; the floral scent was overwhelming. As he glanced around, trying to note which flowers would be perfect for the message he was trying to send. As his eyes wandered over to the tulips he spotted a familiar figure, "Prentiss?"

The dark haired woman whipped around in surprise, "Sir? What are you doing here?" Before Hotch even had a chance to answer Emily continued while twirling the stem of a Gerber daisy between her fingers, "Flowers. Nevermind, why else would you be here?"

Hotch had to laugh, "Yes, flowers."

"For Beth?" Hotch just raised an eyebrow at his agent. But Emily instead apologised, "Sorry, too personal. I get it…Foot's constantly in my mouth."

"No," the man shook his head as he looked at the price of the daffodils, "Not at all, and yes they are for Beth. I had to cancel on her tonight so I'm trying to come up with the best apology I can."

Emily just nodded her head and could not continue their conversation because a young blonde florist interrupted, "You folks looking for anything particular?"

"Yes, something that will let someone know how much they mean to you, something with meaning," Emily spoke to the girl.

Hotch added, "I'm still looking for now, thanks."

"Well every flower has its own meaning. Love, kindness, thank you, sorrow and even sorry. What kind of occasion are you trying to express ma'am?"

Emily sighed, "It's not really an occasion, just something to brighten the day."

As the florist turned to get a flower for Emily, she heard Hotch say, "I'm sure JJ would appreciate anything you got her."

Emily gaped at the man, "How-What?"

"Everyone knows Emily; you two aren't very subtle."

"How?" The brunette demanded and folded her arms across her chest. She was disappointed that everyone knew, but at the same time thankful that they would no longer have to hide from their friends.

"Ever since your return, and JJ's separation for Will you've both only seemed to be content when you were near each other. When you are apart you both are agitated, aggressive and irritable, but together calm and relaxed."

"But that could mean many things," Emily defended.

"Yes, but your defensive posture and the fleeting look you shared before she left the bull pen tonight was confirmation of your later meeting, was it not?" Hotch asked, Emily didn't bother to answer because Hotch had already turned around to look at the roses grinning that his assumptions had been spot on.

The young girl returned with an orchid, "It mean delicate beauty."

Emily shook her head. "No, I need something to show her that I'm committed, dedicated and most definitely in love with her."

"Well roses are always a good choice to show your love," the young blonde offered.

"No, that's a little too much. She's gorgeous, she brighten my day… She's my light, my ray of sun," Emily spoke as if no one was listening.

"Okay, I have an idea," the florist turned to pick up another flower. Hotch looked up from the pale pink rose he had in hands to see what the girl would bring, "What about sunflowers?" She asked.

"What do they mean?" Emily questioned, as she looked at the bright yellow flower that the young florist held out her. It was large with small petals surrounding it, like a sun.

""Dedicated love", pure thought, devotion, adoration."

"That's perfect!" As soon as Emily laid eyes on the sunflower she knew. It reminded her of JJ; it was bright and cheerful, "Could I get half a dozen please?"

Hotch cleared his that, "Make that 2 half dozen, please," as he heard the florist describing the sunflower he knew that it would be perfect to give to Beth.

The young girl simply nodded in response and headed to get the flowers.

"I think Beth will love them," Emily said to her boss.

"JJ will, too." Hotch responded.

The two agents shared a smile as they took their wrapped sunflowers to their separate cars, taking them home to show their devotion to their lovers.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
